A Sister's Fancy
by Rooh.ski
Summary: Mina is the only Meowstic in her family that treats her unusual brother well, but she finds she may want to do more than simply protect him. P x P


The family of Meowstic sat in the grass, talking amongst each other and sharing the corpse of a rather large Magikarp. Off to the side, an unusual Meowstic sat several yards away from the rest. He attempted to avoid them, choosing to eat from the other side of the fish. After eating his fill, he picked up a small treat he had been saving, and walked off, happy he had avoided any conflict with any of the other siblings.

"What are you doing there, weirdo?" One of the cat pokemon's siblings asked jeeringly. He paced around the other Meowstic, tail swaying slightly, and a sadistic grin on his face.

"I'm not… doing anything… Mark," his brother answered meekly. He was laying down in the soft grass, and had tensed up upon hearing his voice. He had been unaware that he was followed.

"Oh yeah?" He came to a stop in front of him. "Because, Mint, it looks like you're holding something of mine."

Mint looked down at his front paws. The only thing there was what was left of a small fish.

He looked back up at his brother and fearfully asked, "W-what do I have of yours?"

Mark's voice became slightly more forceful. "Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Give me that fish back."

"...but… Mom gave me this. It's m-mine. She gave me it y-yesterday."

Mint treasured anything and everything that was given to him: shiny rocks, snacks, odd things that humans dropped; anything that someone gave him, he cherished. His eyes began to tear up when he realized this treat his mother had caught for him was probably about to be taken away by his brother.

Mark snapped at the fish but was denied as Mint tucked his head down and inward, between his front paws. Tears rolled down Mint's cheeks to the grass below while he protected his prize. Mark snapped at Mint's face a few more times before giving up, choosing instead to hurl insults at him.

"Give me that, you worthless, ugly pile of crap!"

He looked up, his vision partially blurred from his tears, just in time to see a large ball of white fur slam into his brother. Mark staggered back, lost his balance, and fell over. Mint and Mark both looked at the assailant, who had returned to their feet, ready to attack again.

"...Sis? What are you doing here?" He sniffled, and his words came out choked and quiet.

She ignored Mint, keeping her icy gaze on Mark instead.

"What is wrong with you, Mark? I saw Mom give him that fish, and you know damn well that it doesn't belong to you!" She moved to place herself in between the two brothers.

"I should be asking you that question, you crazy bitch! Why the hell did you just tackle me!?"

Mint's sister glared at Mark as if to burn a hole through him with her thoughts.

"Get out of here, Mark. Leave him alone and go find something better to do with your life. I know that must seem pretty difficult for you. Are you trying to make up for something by being a complete douche, or were you just born that way? Hmm? Does it make you feel better to treat others like shit? Fuck off, or I'll make you."

Mark tried to interrupt her several times, but she didn't give him the chance, powering forward with her insults. Finally, he gave up and clicked his tongue at her before turning around.

"Bitch," he muttered as he walked away. He took a few steps then turned his head, wanting to get in some words to repair his pride.

"Fuck off. Now, Mark."

"You know what, Mina…"

"NOW, Mark." Mina growled, her small fangs bared and her ears twitching, threatening to open and unleash hell upon him.

Mark returned her threatening stance and glare, but soon let out an exasperated huff, having admitted defeat. He knew well what she was capable of, and proceeded to bound off on all fours to avoid the pain. Mina turned her attention to her youngest brother, walking a circle around him to inspect him. Mint lowered his chin to the ground and followed her with his eyes, showing his submission to his big sister. This act concerned her. Was Mint afraid of her? Her train of thought was broken when she spotted red in his fur. Mark's pestering had broken skin. Mina was furious. She turned in the direction Mark had left in, ready to inflict worse pain on him. He was nowhere to be seen though, and so Mina let out some of her anger by closing her eyes and sighing loudly.

"Are you ok?" She worriedly asked her brother.

Mina licked at Mint's coat where his scratches were, reflecting on how Mint had ended up in this situation. He was the runt of the litter, so to speak. He was the youngest, with three older brothers and two older sisters. He was very timid, and tended to keep his mouth shut and his head down, avoiding bringing any attention to himself. Mint was very sweet and very smart, and it broke her heart that he felt he needed to act this way. She knew Mint wouldn't have turned out this way, had they treated him like a fellow Meowstic.

Mint was born with an unusual cream colored coat and gorgeous emerald eyes. His markings were white, like the others', but he was different enough that the others rejected him. She had no idea why they did, she found his coat to be beautiful, not ugly. She wondered why anyone would treat him like he was inferior.

"I-I'm ok." His response was timid and brief.

"Mint, you've… Listen, I would never hurt you." She laid down next to him to make him feel more secure. "You know that right?"

Mint turned to her and smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Thanks Sis."

She smiled, a bit relieved at his answer.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you, Mint?"

Mina didn't wait for his answer and moved closer to him before he could say yes. She sighed and nuzzled up against him. He was getting picked on more often, recently. The two other boys in the family were still close in age to Mint, and were entering the age where their hormones caused them to be more aggressive. Mint, and his uniqueness, was their target of opportunity.

As they laid together, the sun began to give it's reign of the sky to the moon and stars.

Mint turned his head toward her.

"Mina...am I worthless?"

The question hurt her.

"Of course not. Why would you think that? Why would you listen to your brother? He's a giant ass, and you are very, very precious to me, Mint. You always have been, and you always will be."

Mint nuzzled back into her slightly, acknowledging her loving remarks, his ears folded back in uncertainty and timidness. After a few moments, he asked another question.

"Do you think I'm ugly?"

Mina looked at him.

"No," she stated firmly. "Not at all, and you should never think that about yourself. Your fur is gorgeous, Mint. Your brothers are idiots. No one else has a coat like yours, and you should be proud of it."

"Doesn't that make me weird though?"

"Weird? No. Your brothers should be jealous of you. I think you are very good looking Mint, you have pretty eyes and nice fur."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. One day, some lucky girl is going to get to be your mate, and she's going to love your looks. I bet you'll get a real hottie too." She nudged him playfully.

"I think you're pretty cute, sis."

She smiled at his compliment.

"I wish I could be your mate," he suggested innocently.

"Why do you say that, Mint?"

"You're beautiful and you're nice to me. I love you sis."

Mina blushed, just slightly, and nuzzled into Mint.

"Awww. You're so adorable, Mint. I love you too. Hey, come on. I want to show you something."

She stood up and grabbed the treat that Mint had all but forgotten, walked a few feet, and turned around to wait for him. He got up and followed her, curious as to what she had for him. Mina led him away from the family's den, toward the river. Arriving at the edge of the bank, she hopped over a short hill toward the woods.

"Come on!" She called to him, using his fish as a sort of bait.

Mint hesitated several times, as it was dark and he feared missing his footing, before finally committing to the leap. On the other side he found his sister and a relatively clear path along the riverside, flanking the forest. She continued down this short path a ways. As they proceeded further down the trail, Mint noticed lights in the trees.

"Where are we going, Sis?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Mina smiled to herself, and continued to lead her little brother. Stopping a short while later, she let out a loud sort of bark, and the lights vanished. She turned to Mint and smiled.

"Alright, this way. She ran a little bit farther down the trail and turned, vanishing in the woods. Mint quickly followed after her and turned where she did, passing through an opening in a large hedge, to find his sister lying leisurely in a large pile of tall grasses. She returned his treat and greeted him.

"Welcome to my den!"

Mina's den was a clearing in the woods, covered on all sides but the front by an embankment of large rocks, making it very safe. At the back, a hole in the formation made for a shallow cave to stay in when the weather was bad. It was also surrounded by the many trees of the forest.

"Wow!" Mint exclaimed. "This is awesome! I'm super jealous. What about the family. though? Are you moving out?"

"No, not just yet, but I wanted to find a place to stay before I did, so I was ready when the time came."

"Well, that makes sense," Mint replied. "I really like this place."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool isn't it? But, that's not all I wanted to show you. Come here and join me."

Mint laid down with her and waited, anticipating her surprise.

"What are we-"

"Wait a second," she cut him off. "Wait for it…"

Mint looked at her, then at the sky where she was looking. Suddenly, the yellow-green lights he had seen earlier started popping up far in the trees above him. Volbeat and Illumise flew from tree to tree in beautiful loops and lazy waves. Mint watched them, fascinated.

"Wow, Sis. They're pretty!"

"I picked a pretty good place didn't I?" She boasted.

"You sure did!

"Want to stay here tonight, Mint? It'll keep Mark off your back, if nothing else."

"Ok, sure, that sound's great."

Mina moved closer to her little brother and snuggled up with him, keeping him warm and safe as the day ended. Mint returned her affection, and let her protect him. He was very grateful for the one family member who genuinely cared about him and loved him, and hoped that one day he would be able to return that kindness and compassion. These were his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

...

End of Chapter

...

Holy crap, where the hell have I been?! Good question. This is a short, 3-chapter mini-series I took as a request for a meowstic incest fic on the 4chan /vp/ write thread. I hope you get to read this, Anon, and I'm sorry I took so long to get it out. I'm a terrible person, I know. Next up on the list is the next chapter of Loving Sisters, then Fire & Ice, then either another chapter of A Sister's Fancy or a short story. I always say I'll start writing more again, but this time I really feel like I will be.


End file.
